


for him • KunTen / Ten x Kun

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi? ❞
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 6





	for him • KunTen / Ten x Kun

Chittaphon y Kun están sentados uno detrás del otro, Kun observa la espalda del menor y escucha la dulce risa que deja salir. Kun siempre ha creído que Chittaphon es demasiado inteligente y espontáneo; y a pesar de haber mantenido una relación con él por más de dos años hay ocasiones en las que el menor llega a intimidarlo. Chittaphon simplemente no puede quedarse callado, es impaciente y cualquier cosa que quiera hacer o preguntar, lo hará en el preciso momento en el que se le ocurra; no importa si están solos, si es media noche o están a la mitad de la clase literatura, él simplemente girará su rostro hasta su novio y preguntará:

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?

Kun abre los ojos ante la poca sutileza y bajo tono con el que ha hablado, voltea a ver a su alrededor, pero nadie parece haberse percatado de algo. Han pasado más de cinco minutos y no logrado pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Chittaphon frunce el ceño y gira su cuerpo de nuevo a su lugar. Kun se siente estúpido porque después de llevar tanto tiempo de novios, no pudo responder la pregunta sin que su mente comenzara a girar dolorosamente.

Las clases han terminado y Chittaphon sigue molesto, camina exactamente dos pasos delante de él y durante todo el regreso a casa no ha girado a verlo en ningún momento. Cruzan el umbral del hogar del tailandés; Kun deja sus cosas sobre el suelo y sigue los pasos del pelinegro hasta su habitación.

—¿Estás molesto? — Kun sabe que es una pregunta absurda, que la sonrisa torcida y las mejillas infladas del menor mientras se tira sobre su cama afirman que en cualquier momento soltara un grito frustrado, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, Chittaphon levanta su cuerpo de la cama y lo mira con tristeza, sus pequeños ojos están húmedos y su labio inferior tiembla notoriamente.

—No… — Responde en tono bajo — Solo… — Ten agacha la mirada y eso logra estrujar el corazón del chino — ¿Por qué estás conmigo si no te gusto?

Kun siente un segundo pinchazo en el corazón, sabe que ha hecho mal en no responder aquella pregunta, que Chittaphon es sensible y constantemente necesita que le recuerden lo importante que es, pero ¿Cómo se supone debía elegir una pequeña cosa de una persona como él? Kun amaba cada segundo que compartía con el menor, apreciaba de sobre manera cada virtud y cada defecto que poseía. Incluso después de tres años Kun aún duda sobre si merece estár a su lado. Chittaphon es tan perfecto que los errores que comete solo logran volverlo más auténtico y Kun ha estado enamorado de él durante tanto tiempo que su cabeza a comenzado a delirar.

Porque Kun ama todo de su novio; ama escuchar su vocecita soñolienta cuando cruzan sus caminos para ir a la universidad, ama la sonrisa que el pelinegro siempre trae impregnada en el rostro, la mirada molesta que clava cada vez que las cosas no salen como él quiere y la manera tan aferrada en la que lucha para obtener algo. Ama verlo estirar sus brazos para tratar de alcanzar la caja de cereal en la alacena y el puchero que forman sus labios cuando desea un beso, pero es demasiado avergonzado para decirlo con palabras. Ama la forma en que sus cuerpos encajan cuando hacen el amor y la calidez que se crea entre ellos cuando se abrazan en una noche lluviosa. Ama cenar en la casa del tailandes y escuchar a su madre hablar de su futura boda, ver la manera en que Ten se sonroja y pide disculpas de parte de la mujer.

“No importa, creo que nuestra boda será hermosa si seguimos sus consejos” Ama la sonrisa que le devuelve su amante después de escuchar aquello; porque Kun tiene un futuro planeado, uno en el que Chittaphon tiene un lugar muy especial y que desea con todas sus fuerzas sea eterno.

—¿Por qué no respondes? — Ten está cada vez más molesto, Kun debe responder rápido si no quiere que todos su planes se vengan abajo y termine perdiendo lo único que le da a su mundo un poco de brillo.

—¿Qué se supone debo responder? — Los ojos de Chittaphon se achican conteniendo un par de lágrimas — ¿Cómo debo responder aquello si amo todo de ti? ¿Cómo elegir solo una cosa de la persona de la que estoy enamorado? Podría mentirte — Responde el chino acercándose hasta el cuerpo de su novio. Chittaphon lo mira atento, sus ojos siguen húmedos y su cuerpo tiembla hasta que los brazos del castaño lo rodean y logra tranquilizarlo. — Podría decirte que lo que más amo de ti es tu sonrisa, pero realidad también amo tus ojos, también podría decirte que amo la manera en tu rostro me trasmite paz cuando estas dormido, pero también amo escuchar tu risa porque cada vez que la escucho me recuerda que estoy vivo. No puedes obligarme a elegir una cosa de ti, si cada pequeño elemento de ti te hace lucir increíblemente perfecto e inalcanzable. Mejor dime tú ¿Qué es lo que viste en alguien como yo? Tú, el gran sol que ilumina el universo ¿Qué viste en este insignificante ser humano?

Chittaphon se queda callado por un par de segundos, de un momento a otro su respiración se ha vuelto tranquila, su corazón late suavemente y una sonrisa se instala en su rostro cuando siente las manos de su novio atraerlo hasta su pecho. Chittaphon puede sentir el aroma de su novio inundar sus fosas nasales y escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón que le pertenece.

—No seas tonto — Responde el tailandés dejando caer el peso de su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno. Sus cuerpos están demasiado cerca y la calidez aumenta con cada segundo que transcurre — No importa qué diga, no voy a poder superar eso

Kun ríe ante las palabras de su amado, sabe que Chittaphon está conteniendo las ganas de llorar por la fuerza con la que está sosteniendo sus manos y que en cuando se reponga, intentará de mil maneras superar sus palabras.

—No quiero que dejes de amarme — Ten susurra aumentado la fuerza en sus muñecas. Kun besa la coronilla de su cabeza y logra hacer que el menor lo mire a los ojos.

—Jamás podría dejar de hacerlo, sería un tonto si lo hiciera. Mi vida es mucho mejor cuando tú estás en ella. Nunca dejaré que te vayas y yo nunca trataré de irme ¿Está bien?

Chittaphon sonríe mientras se para sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—No podría desear que fuera diferente…—Responde con los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras frota suavemente su nariz contra la de Kun y deja un corto beso sobre sus labios.


End file.
